Soledad Maldita
by lady-orochimaru
Summary: El recuerdo de alguien que ha muerto puede atormentar la existencia de las personas, pero esto es peor aun cuando la persona muerta era con la cual querias compartir toda tu vida...tu unico y eterno amor...¿Que harias si ya no puedes soportar estar solo?


"Soledad maldita"

Hola para quienes me conocen y para los que no! Les doy la bienvenida a mi nuevo fics…Espero que les guste, es un tanto corto, lo escribí cuando estaba en el liceo en clase de historia…la pareja es una de mis favoritas, dejen R&R pliss…

Su presencia…su energía…su calor…su cuerpo…todo su ser estaba ahora guardado para siempre en su mente…

Sus recuerdos eran la única forma para que no desapareciera del todo…pero debía ser realista…su koi…su amado y eterno koi….había muerto..y de esta forma lo había dejado allí muriendo poco a poco con su ausencia…

Su cena señor- dijo un empleado que recién había entrado a la enorme

habitación

No comeré...así que retírate- dijo el joven con voz imperiosa

Era un joven, el cual observaba desde el balcón de su palacio las nubes que se esparcían en el inmenso cielo… Veía como este se llenaba de nubes oscuras, nubes amenazantes de tormenta…debía tener no mas de 18 año de edad, su cabello era de color castaño oscuro y su tersa piel era morena. Se encontraba solo en esa inmensa mansión…la cual años atrás había pertenecido a su familia…ahora solo estaba el y la servidumbre en aquel enorme y desolado lugar…

Recordar todo lo sucedido en esos años le dolía…le oprimía el corazón recordar…¿Cómo podría haber sabido que el destino jugaría con el de la forma en que lo hizo?...

Todo lo que había pasado…había pasado muy rápido…quizás demasiado rápido para el…

Todos sus problemas habían comenzado el día en el cual combatió contra Hao…

Un año después del torneo de shamanes y de su combate contra su hermano gemelo, Hao…todo había dado fin…el torneo había quedado inconcluso hasta nuevo aviso…gracias a esto una gran paz y tranquilidad lo había rodeado a el y a sus eternos amigos…pero…

Sorpresivamente un día que realmente era igual a todos los anteriores, hizo acto de presencia el que jamás pensaron que vendría…Hao…y allí, frente a sus ojos y los de su gemelo había matado a todos y cada uno sin piedad alguna, sin consideración sin remordimientos…sin corazón…

Hao había matado a todos sus seres queridos….y lo había dejado a el, Yoh, su hermano gemelo, el motivo de su derrota…Con vida

- / Yo…aquel día lo perdí todo…nada quedaba en este mundo que pudiera sanar el dolor que sentía en ese momento…A cada minuto que pasaba me preguntaba a mi mismo …¿Por qué aun estaba con vida?...¿Porque no me había matado como a los otros? ¿No era yo su enemigo?...Fue así que me di cuenta de que al perder todo aquello, había ganado algo, aparte de conservar mi vida…había ganado algo que jamás pense que tendría…y mucho menos que lo obtendría de el…de Hao…de mi hermano…/

Luego de aquel incidente, Yoh se quedo completamente solo…así que había decidido que no valía la pena quedarse en la pensión, lugar que solamente olía a sangre…Así que había decidido ir a vivir a la mansión en Izumo, la cual había quedado desocupada, pues la masacre de Hao había obligado a su familia a huir al extranjero dejándolo a el, Yoh, atrás…Solo en la mansión quedo la servidumbre…nadie mas…

Al pasar unos meses en mi eterna condena solitaria, comenzó a notar que esta no era tan solitaria como aprecia, empezó a notar que lo observaban, se sentía vigilado…al cabo de un tiempo mas en esa constante vigilancia, Yoh al fin pudo descubrir la identidad de su celador…este no era otro que el ocasionante de su dolor…su hermano gemelo…Hao estaba allí junto a el vigilando…

- /Jamás pense que era el..el me vigilaba desde las sombras…me admiraba escondidas, después de que lo descubrí…fue que descubrí sus verdaderas intenciones detrás de sus acciones….supe así el porque de muchas cosas….el no deseaba compartirme con nadie….y ahora que no había nadie a mi alrededor fue que me di cuenta que solo lo tenía a el…y eso era mi cruda realidad…

Tubo que pasar unos cuantos meses para que me acostumbrara a su presencia, y solo un poco mas para que la necesitara cerca de mi…por esa razón y por el hecho de que descubrimos nuestros verdaderos sentimientos nos hicimos amantes…nadie podía decirnos nada…pues no había nadie que pudiera decirnos algo al respecto…/

Los días junto a Hao fueron los mas felices de toda su vida…gracias a el Yoh había recobrado su sonrisa, la cual había creído extinta hace tiempo atrás…Había recobrado su felicidad…

Pero…

La felicidad como todas las cosas en el mundo no dura para siempre…el amor puede ser tan fuerte como el metal, a la vez que tan frágil como una delicada pieza de cristal…

Un día como cualquier otro, luego de cuatro largos años de espera, los apaches dieron el aviso de que el torneo seria terminado…logrando así obtener un rey definitivo…

Así fue como los gemelos Asakura partieron rumbo a Norteamérica en la espalda del gran espíritu de fuego…Iban a terminar todo lo que se había iniciado hace tiempo atrás…

Al momento de llegar se les dio el fatídico aviso, los combates serian individuales, pues los apaches realmente ahora estaban decididos a obtener su Shaman King…

Renegados, decepcionados y desesperados obedecieron las ordenes dadas por los apaches, y así fue como se dieron inicio los combates…

Las luchas comenzaron, cada uno de los gemelos avanzaba de nivel en nivel, ganando, muriendo poco a poco con cada victoria, al darse cuenta que al final se enfrentarían…

Cuando llego el momento de lo inevitable…los amantes debían pelear el uno contra el otro…este era e combate decisivo…

Al momento preciso de la batalla ninguno de los dos tenía el valor para levantar si arma contra la persona que mas amaba en el mundo…pero alguien debía iniciar todo esto…mientras rápido empezara, mas rápido terminaría…Hado ataco..el otro en un intento de defenderse lo hirió…a muerte…

Allí estaba Yoh sujetando sobre sus hombros el titulo supremo como Shaman King, y entre sus brazos el cuerpo inmóvil de quien le había devuelto la felicidad…Ahora el mismo le había arrebatado la vida…

- / De eso ya es un año…un año en que la culpa me ha estado matando poco a poco desde adentro de mi alma y de mi corazón…un año en el cual la soledad mas cruel me ha estado torturando…

Quiero que todo esto termine de una vez…quizás si yo muero, todo terminara…mi dolor, mi soledad, mi culpa…todo morirá conmigo…/

Muchos recuerdo adentro de su cabeza…extrañaba demasiado a Hao…quería estas a su lado….quería poder ver su rostro otra vez, tenerlo entre sus brazos nuevamente…Si para poder verlo y estar con en debía arrebatarse la vida…lo haría sin dudarlo…una existencia sin su otra mitad, no tenia sentido alguno…

Miro hacia el cielo oscuro por la noche y por las nubes…mientras unas gatas de agua callan como lagrimas desde el cielo…el estaba allí en el balcón mojándose con aquellas lagrimas celestiales…

/Quiero verte…Hao…/

Sangre comenzó a caer de sus muñecas, manchando el suelo del balcón , en el cual se encontraba tirada la espada que lo había ayudado con su suicidio…el suelo poco a poco comenzó a mancharse de su sangre, mezclándose así con las tristes gotas de lluvia…

Su vista comenzó a nublarse y a oscurecerse señal inequívoca de que estaba muriendo…empezó a caer…perdía la conciencia por al cantidad de sangre ya derramada…

En el momento que supuestamente debería haber tocado el suelo…no lo hizo…porque unos calidos y mas que conocidos brazos lo sostenían posesivamente en un tierno agarre…

Yoh pudo escuchar, allí, llegando a su completa inconciencia…una voz….unan voz anhelada y necesitada…esta tan solo susurro unas pocas palabras…palabras solo pare el, que llenaron su casi muerta alma de una alegría desbordante…

Te estaba esperando mi amado Yoh…

Una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de yoh…al fin y al cabo los sueños si se hacian realidad, inclusive después de la muerte…

FIN

Espero que les haya gustado…amo esta pareja realmente…es la mejor de la serie…

Bueno, dejen comentarios, eso se agradecería…

Atte. Lady Orochi.


End file.
